


While We Wait, We Watch

by Innocentfighter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspection, The dead watching from beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Harry's life through the eyes of the dead Marauders. Sucky Summary, T because I'm paranoid, and first Harry Potter fic, so be nice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	While We Wait, We Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble I came up with for Harry Potter. On another note did anyone else realize that the Marauders died in the reverse order their names appeared on the map. The actual map was Moony(Lupin), Wormtail(Peter), Paddfoot(Sirius), and Prongs(James). James died first, then Sirius, Peter died next at malfoy manner, and Lupin died at the battle of Hogwarts. I have decided to honor this discovery with a short little drabble about the Marauders.

_James_

I knew that when he appeared at my door I was not going to be able to come out of this alive. The only thing I could do was scream at my wife to get Harry and hide. The door blasted open. A flash of green light appeared at the door and headed straight towards me. I was afraid. The great James Potter, the Gryffindor Quidditch hero, the one who was most like a Gryffindor was scared.

I wasn't scared because I was about to die, but I feared for my family, and friends. There was only one person who could've betrayed us. It was Peter. I never thought that the timid boy I had befriended in first year would've been the one to kill me. If anyone told me that then I would have thought them mad.

I had hope Sirius wouldn't go after Peter. He promised me, I had made him promise that he would take care of Lily and Harry should I die. Knowing him he was going to pass the responsibility to Lupin and go after Peter. Though I did feel honored that I had such a great friend.

When the curse hit me, I felt nothing. It was strange but with I knew with an unsettling calm that I was dead, but not gone. I watched the last moments of my beautiful wife's life and saw as He-who-must-not-be-named tried to kill my son. Somehow Harry survived. While he was only a baby now I knew he was going to grow up and be a hero to the Wizarding world and that scar he wore now would be the symbol of hope and the reason to fight.

Sirius arrived later, how long I do not know and he was begging Hagrid to let him take Harry. I wondered why Hagrid refused. I knew why later but it still hurt me to see my friend thought of as a traitor. Sirius would get over it, I knew he would stay strong and continue to fight long after the snitch had been caught.

Severus came as well. Not even sparring my body a second glance. He was looking for Lily. Lily looked like she was going to cry, I wrapped a spectral arm around her and watched as the haughty, former enemy in love, crumble at the sight of her body. I felt bad for him, really I did. His life was something that no one should have forced upon them. I felt justified when he began to work for the order. He was going to look after Harry, just not in the sense most would thank. I wished that I could thank him.

I watched as my son grew into a young boy under Lily's sisters care. Really they are detestable. I would not speak their name for the fear of the bad taste it would leave in my mouth. Lily thought much the same.

When he letter came I felt proud. He was going to be a fine wizard. He looked like me more every day. But had Lily's eyes. A lot of people will say these same words. As I thought his scar became a symbol. The wizarding world was grateful and saddened at the same time. For those who lived and those who died.

I know I shouldn't feel pride for my son breaking rules and putting himself in danger but I couldn't resist. It was brilliant. He was the only one I knew that could actually pull off the I saved you from a troll, you may love me thing. He made fine friends that first year. Snape, as I thought also was looking out for him, even though he wasn't showing it directly.

As his years in Hogwarts passed trial after trial. Disappointments and victories, friendships and enemies created. Even as a ghost I couldn't help but think that he was a true Gryffindor. Of course in his third year Peter and Sirius both showed up. Naturally Sirius was the one who escaped from jail, where he was wrongly convicted. I couldn't help but feel pure loathing at that rat Peter. How could he feign innocence. It irritated me.

Lupin had taught him that year, he learned more than he should as a third year. I was surprised to find that we shared the same patronus.

Then in his fifth year when nothing was going his way, it had to get worse.

_Sirius_

Harry had grown into a fine boy. He was something James and Lily would be proud of. I wish that I cou;d've been a bigger part in his life but that damned rat had to mess everything up. But he's not the one whose entirely to blame. I did tell James to trust Peter instead of me. I wish that I had accepted the responsibility without hesitation. At least this way I would be able to live without that regret hanging over me.

I thought this as Bellatrix killed me and I fell through the vail. I could here Harry screaming my name, but even I could tell he knew it was a loss cause. Closing my eyes I tried to sigh, I forgot that I was dead.

When I opened them back up again I saw the teenage face of James and Lily looking at me. James with his usual cocky grin and Lily with a sweet smile. I saw the rest of the battle continue through dead eyes. Harry's heart wasn't in it. I thought back to the line, by who I forget that said "He's not James!"

He wasn't. James was standing next to me. Paler than he was and he was a very proud father. I wish I could share in that pride. Harry wasn't the same after that battle, everyone knew it. The dead knew it and even the trees knew it. I wish he could just get back to his old self.

There was no denying now that the Dark lord wasn't back. How could you even pretend. The people tried. Everyone did for Harry's sake, but no one truly believed it. Harry looked like he would be more than happy be put out of his misery. He was fighting a war that he shouldn't have ever been part of.

Dumbledore was trying his hardest, he was trying to make sure that Harry would do what was needed of him when it was needed of him. Why was he giving such a difficult task to a sixteen year old to do it alone. I knew that Harry had his friends and his friends were trying their hardest as well but you could see that he was tired of it. They didn't know what was happening to him really, they didn't.

The search was long and hard. It was taking more out of Harry than most would've thought. He was getting weaker. He didn't understand it they didn't even realize it. But things came to the dead that normal didn't.

Harry sometimes looked at the old piece of mirror I gave him. I wondered why, it wasn't going to give him any aid. I wish I could but I was dead. Along with James who was looking grimmer and grimmer as the days wore on.

In this area more of those killed by the Dark Lord's army stayed. Watching the Boy-Who- Lived. Hoping he would stay strong. He wanted to give up but he wasn't going to. Even the dead can tell he wasn't doing this for him anymore it was for those who lived currently and those who once lived.

Peter died next. Can't say as I'm sad to see him go. By his own hand, quiet literally.

_Peter_

I've done things I regret. So many things. Being the cause of James' and Lily's deaths. Causing the first fall of the dark lord. Putting Sirius in jail! There were many things that I could not take back. When I saw that I had died. I was not welcomed with open arms and words of forgiveness. I was scored and shunned into a corner. Where I could only watch the remainder of this war.

I watched in a solemn silence as the boy that I could've watched grow up from a friendly perspective. I had seen him from his best friend's rat perspective. He was to much like James it would be his undoing. What I saw was an over confident boy who thought that he could hold the entire wait of the world on his shoulders and not pay any consequence. He was admired by many people. Anyone who looked down on him was clearly wrong. It was James all over again. See where that had gotten him.

I was glad to see the boy barely finish his last part of the journey it would make killing him easier for my lord. Just because I regret them doesn't mean I wouldn't do them again. I will gladly live with the guilt to watch those they thought unbeatable crumble one by one. The only one of the marauders to have yet to join us was Lupin. His time was near.

_Lupin_

I am not quiet sure what killed me. Not that it really matters. All that did was the mischievous grin that was so James that no one could pull it off and that easy smirk that Sirius always had that made you wonder if he was your best friend or worse enemy.

It had never dawned on me that I had wanted to join them, that my life seemed artificial without my two best friends. I had been that last of the Marauders, I hadn't liked it. I saw that rat huddled over in the corner satisfied with what he had done. Now it was James, Sirius, and I. Like it should've been.

Looking out I saw Harry. He was struggling with how many people were depending on his. He looked like he was barely standing, I knew that I would not understand his burden his struggle. I didn't blame him though, for wanting to give up.

I saw in him James, unwilling to give up, wanting to see it through. This is why he lived. James always lived for the moment, what he wanted he got, he was the Gryffindor King at the time but Harry was the true King. He was the bravest of us all.

He was at the forest. Something dawned on him and he turned over the resurrection stone. Sirius, James, Lily, and I, were pulled to him. Not unwillingly. We all knew why he was calling us. Frankly I felt like this is what he wanted.

_James_

Harry felt his end was near anyone could see that. I felt proud of him, how could I not? He did more things in seven year than most people in seventy! It was a wonder why he had ever doubted himself being a Gryffindor. He was one.

_Sirius_

Harry, the boy that I saw a baby and a young boy, stands before me as a man. He really had grown, he looked less like James now, their lives having taken drastically different paths. I felt sorry for him. We delved deeper into the woods. Closer to his end.

_Lupin_

Its funny how we speculate what specters can and can't do. We saw the path Harry had walked his entire life and it was a white glow it was bright some places and nearly dimmed so dark it was nearly out. Stretched out before him, in this clearing were two paths one ended abruptly and was pitch black the other bright white that seemed to go on forever.

I suppose it was saddening to see someone who you had known from a young age and were there for most of that person's life make a choice that impacted so many. He was song young but would he join the fallen now or later when he would be more ready than he was now. But here he was sacrificing himself for everything in one last attempt to end the nightmare.

_James_

It was horrifying to see my son die without even defending himself. I knew why but it didn't make it any easier. It was all up to him. I served as someone who fueled him while he fought. Now it was his choice. We all had a job and we can chose to do it or not. This was his time. I could do nothing but watch.

But I still grinned like a fool when he made his choice. I was prouder of him in that moment than I was when he defeated the cause of his torment. Now as I feel myself fading I look into my old friends eyes and I knew that we had raised him, just not in the Traditional sense.

**Omake 1**

"Shit!" James said to himself. "Lily! Take harry and hide!" He yelled to his wife hoping that she had heard him.

A moment later the door flew open revealing a cloaked figure. With a maniacal laugh and a whispered curse. James fell to the floor, akin to someone dropping a crash test dummy. The hooded figure knew that there was nothing in his way to his goal. Nothing would stop him.

**Omake 2**

Sirius ran to the rubble that was the remains of the house were his best friend had settled. The house reminded him of a carcass of a deer with all of the meat gone and all the was left was a heap of bones.

He searched frantically for any signs of life. He heard loud footsteps behind him. Hagrid! He turned around and begged the other to let him take Harry. The other had said no.

When he was alone, and he truly felt it. He crumpled to the ground and sobbed. He wasn't sure of what he should do next. But now he was going to mourn his dead friend's, no brother, death.

**Author's Note:**

> I said drabble, and that's not what I get. *shrug* Lucky for you guys? So any who I may write some more Fanfics for the Potter fandom using the Harry I described. Would you be interested in reading them if I do. Now I should be off to work on my other fics! Ta ta for now!~IF


End file.
